


H jako hedvábí

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M, romantika
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Severus porovnává luxus s prostotou.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	H jako hedvábí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [S Is for Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45122) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Tady nikdy nezapomene, kde je.

Vždycky je horko, prádelní kotel duní do rytmu s jeho srdcem. Pracovní stůl se s ním kymácí, přikrývka pod jeho koleny je ztuhlá krví vsáklou příliš hluboko, aby šla vyprat. Ze stejné látky je ustřižená páska přes oči, hrubý kus vlny.

Ale ví, že by tu bylo hedvábí, kdyby o to požádal. Provázelo by to sice bručení, ale mohl by být spoutaný damaškem a zbičovaný teletinou a svým semenem svatokrádežně potřísnit aksamit.

Vzpomíná si na tu dekadentnost, když na sobě ucítí pár zhrublých rukou. Vzpomíná si, jak studené může být hedvábí.


End file.
